Kevin's Horror Picture Show
by ShaneT
Summary: Kevin takes Ben out to the Rocky Horror Picture Show!  BeVin . One Shot


**I have a new story! Its a halloween special, and i didnt have a ton of time to work on the idea, I came up with it 2 days ago, and just wrote it all in about an hour.. So enjoy! **

**BeVin. One Shot 3**

Disclaimer : I do not own anything

**

* * *

Kevin's Horror Picture Show **

Ben stood in his living room staring out the window, he was waiting for Kevin to come pick him up. Kevin promised the younger boy that he would take him downtown to see the showing of "Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Ben caught the movie on Tv last Halloween and fell in love with it. He loved the craziness mixed with the raw sexuality. The music wasn't bad either. Ben forced Kevin into watching it last week and then surprised him with two tickets to the show. Kevin liked the movie, but heard about what happened at the live shows and didn't know if it was his 'scene'. The raven-haired boy liked being in quiet places, not noisy theatres with people screaming every second.

Kevin finally showed up in front of Ben's house. Ben opened the front door and peaked his head out to see if his neighbors were around. The coast was clear, so Ben sprinted to the passenger seat and quickly closed the door.

Kevin looked Ben up and down and smiled at him. Are we still going to the show, or should we skip it and I'll just take you back to my place? Ben pouted and gave him a light punch on the arm, "This is just for the show, sorry Kev."

Ben was dressed in a 'Frank N Furter' outfit. He had black knee-high platform boots, fishnet stockings attached to a very revealing pair of small black panties. Covering his small chest was a tight corset with laces keeping it up. He had black gloves on with all the finger holes ripped open. Ben had very dark eyeliner and mascara on his eyes with bright red lipstick making his lips look very kissable to Kevin.

"So I'm guessing you like my outfit?" Ben asked in a sexually suggestive voice making Kevin swallow. "Its definitely sexy." Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of Ben.

"Do you want me to drive?" Ben was worried they wouldn't make it to the theatre. Kevin wasn't even watching the road. "No, no, I'm fine" Kevin reassured the younger boy.

They finally got to the theatre, which was packed. But Ben/Frank was able to score 2 seats next to each other. Ben wouldn't tell Kevin how he was able to get them, but all Ben said was "No one can say 'no' to a hot young transsexual like me." The two boys sat down and the show started.

_100 or more minutes later_

Kevin and Ben walked out of the theatre holding hands and smiling. "That was a lot of fun!" Kevin said surprisingly. "We're all just a group of crazy people trying to have a fun time Kev, why wouldn't you enjoy it?" Ben smiled at Kevin. "Wait, are _you_ calling me crazy?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at his cross-dressing boyfriend.

"Hahaha, Kevin stop it! You know that face makes me laugh uncontrollably!" And Ben was right, he was in a fit and couldn't stop. Laughing too hard in heels wasn't something Ben was used to, so naturally he slipped and fell on his butt. "Ow!" Ben squealed between his laughing fit. He grabbed his sides, it hurt so much to laugh.

"Alright, you've had enough for tonight" Kevin told the burnet. The muscular teen picked up the small boy dressed in drag bridal style. Ben grabbed onto Kevin's neck and pulled his face closer. "I think-hehehe- this will stop it" He jerked the older boy's head closer to his own and pressed his lips onto his own.

Ben pressed his lips tightly onto Kevin's not wanting to let go for fear of laughing again. And laughing right in his boyfriend's face was something Ben didn't want to do. Ben slowly raised his lips from Kevin's and paused for a second. "I think I'm cured!" Ben smiled and stared into the older boy's eyes.

Kevin felt his ears burning as his eyes met Ben's toxic greens. "Agghh!" Kevin grunted. Ben pulled his head back from Kevin's and gave him a look. "What the hell was that?" Ben asked concerned for Kevin's sanity.

"I'm Rocky!" Kevin exclaimed. "Like in the movie, your Frank, and I'm your hunky monster." They arrived at the car and Kevin let Ben down from his arms.

"Oooohhhhh!" Ben laughed again. "You know, your right, I'm the sexy scientist, and you are a hunky monster." Ben pointed at his date. "Although, your wearing too much clothes to be Rocky."

"We can change that." The older boy suggested to the younger as he opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat. "Your place, or mine?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents are home now, so I'll call and tell them I'm sleeping over at your place." Kevin gave Ben a big grin, "Make it happen."

20 minutes later, they arrived at Kevin's apartment. Kevin flung open the door while carrying Ben bridal style and quickly walked into the bedroom. He threw his lover onto the bed and jumped onto of him, straddling him.

Ben looked up to see Kevin's face directly in front of his own, their eyes staring right into each other. The younger boy puckered his lips waiting for a smooch from his boyfriend, but instead felt a cold hand sliding up his torso. "OH MY GOD!" Ben screamed at the cold sensation that he felt on his stomach and chest.

"Sorry" Kevin apologized to the younger boy. "I'll start with the corset, lets see… how do I get it off?" All the laces confused the older boy easily. "Let me do it" Ben sat up and started to undo the laces that held his tight costume together. Finally he freed himself from the confining outfit.

Kevin lay down on the bed beside the burnet and pulled him in close. "Thank you for coming with me." Kevin looked down at his young lover. "I would do anything, or go anywhere for you Ben"

Ben smiled from hearing that, it made him truly feel loved, knowing someone would do anything for them. "I love you Kevin" Ben rested his head on the older boy's chest. He slowly closed his eyes while being held in the comforting warm arms of his boyfriend.

**Comment and review! I'm going to do more one shots, the more reviews i get, the more erotic the next one will be! **


End file.
